


The It Couple

by mnk_keyakinogi



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, KobaYuukaNen, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnk_keyakinogi/pseuds/mnk_keyakinogi
Summary: *Read at your own risk*
Relationships: Moriya Akane/Kobayashi Yui, Moriya Akane/Sugai Yuuka, Sugai Yuuka/Kobayashi Yui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The It Couple

**Author's Note:**

> *Read at your own risk*

Awoken by the sounds of kissing, that was all Yui could hear as her eyes remained closed. Her feeling senses finally started to kick in but that only left her more confused than ever as she felt lips pecking at her bare abdomen. Yui didn't recall ever having anyone in her life as she was quite the mysterious one which scared people off. She also didn't recall ever going out or inviting anyone for a sleepover the previous day or the day before that. She was sure her only roommates were Yuuka and Akane as well and them being a couple and all, they shared a room which was across from her own. Yui was honestly afraid to open her eyes. What if it was Yuuka and she had entered the wrong room? What if it was Akane? To Yui however, being with any one of them would actually be a dream come true. Everyone admired them, wanted to be them. Yuuka was the second daughter of a really successful company owner, and Akane was just a really wealthy commoner. They're the most talked about couple among teens and young adults on any media site you could come across. Yuuka and Akane were the perfect example of the 'It' couple.

At first, Yui didn't understand why Yuuka and Akane wanted the room across her own. They could've gone to many other places like hotels or far away villas, anything that Yui couldn't even think up. That was until the very first night they came. Yui recalled many times where she'd heard moans and screams of each others names, wall banging, things dropping on the floor. She could only imagine how wild their sex was as she laid in her bed, masturbating to the rhythm of those noises.

A hand slid its way inside of Yui's panties jolting her awake. She was surprised to see that it indeed was Yuuka. Her room was dark but thankfully the moonlight that slipped past Yui's curtains helped her make out her surroundings. She really did wonder if Yuuka was drunk and had gotten the wrong room or not however, as she thought that she heard the sound of the shower door close and the water start. That was Akane.

Yui was about to pull Yuuka's hand out of her underwear but after the first touch, Yui laid back down in defeat. She closed her eyes, a hand still atop of Yuuka's but that only boosted the pleasure she felt in the lower pit of her stomach as she felt every stroke Yuuka gave to Yui's clit. Her built up wetness from thinking about the couples past sex times moistened the latter's fingers. She had never been touched by anyone but herself. It was all new to her, and she loved it. She knew Akane took about twenty minutes to shower so Yui thought she'd at least make it all worthwhile.

Yuuka continued to rub the younger girl. Spreading her lips, overlapping her juices between her fingers. She was amazed at how much the girl had produced in such a short amount of time. The latter knew what she was doing and who exactly she was doing it to. In the two years that Akane and herself had been living with this Saitama girl, she knew that Yui had never slept with anyone in her life. And tonight she was about to make a bud bloom.

Yuuka would be lying to herself if she said she didn't find the girl attractive. There had been times when she'd see the girl walking around half naked, or humming and twiddling her bottom to the beat of the radio while cooking. If she hadn't been with Akane, she wouldn't have to think twice about bedding her.

Pushing aside her blanket, she properly placed herself now on top of the futon, Yui spread her legs instantly allowing Yuuka better access. Yuuka without hesitation quickly dove in. Shirt resting above her bare breasts, panties damp from the touches of herself, a strong aroma of arousal hit Yuuka's nose as she went in to plant kisses along her inner thigh. She loved the smell of arousal. It made her feel in power. And let's not forget that it's also contagious. To Yuuka anyway. Yuuka moaned as she planted kisses against her thigh feeling a rush in her lower region. She palmed at Yui's damp undies earning herself a quiet moan from the younger girl. Yuuka looped her fingers under the strap, pulling the fabric down and out of the way. Yui lifted her bottom making it easier to discard the material.

Yuuka couldn't see much, but she could feel that the girl was properly shaved with a small island. Yui who already adjusted to the darkness could see everything like a hawk. She threw her head back in pleasure as Yuuka kisses her clit softly, teasing the girl.

"Mou...."

Yuuka grins against her before attacking her. Licking at her juices and overlapping the lips to get in between her slits. Yuuka used her tongue to flick at her clit. Lewd slurping sounds filled the room. Lubricating her finger with Yui's juices, she finally inserted a finger, surprising Yui that she wanted to scream but knew she couldn't as Akane was still on the other side of her wall. She was tight, but thanks to her juices it was much easier. Her legs quiver as Yuuka continued to eat her out and finger her. Stroke after stroke, and flick after flick, Yui became a complete mess. Yuuka added another digit causing the younger girl to let out a moan louder than she had expected.

"Ah, kimocchi..."

She came closer and closer to her orgasm. Feeling a wave of pleasure hit as her walls clenched around Yuuka's fingers.

"Ah, yabai, yabai...."

Head pushed back into the pillow, mouth opened in a shape like an 'O'. A curl of Yuuka's fingers sent Yui's clit throbbing as she orgasmed. Pulling out her fingers, juices spewed out of Yui. Now using her arm to support herself above the girl, she had replaced her tongue for her fingers helping the girl ride out her first orgasm. Massaging in a fast pace left to right. Yui attempted to shut her legs together however, with Yuuka being between them prevented her from doing so. Yuuka continued to rub the girl through the now tight gap. The jolts started to die down but her body still continued quivered here and there. Yuuka wiped her fingers against the already dirty futon before leaning down to Yui's ear.

Right at that moment, Yui's door burst open with a frustrated looking Akane.

"Why did you guys start without me?!"

Yuuka and Yui look towards the door which stood a frustrated Akane. The light from the hallway lit the room, revealing Yui's naked body, which she quickly fixed, and the satisfied grin Yuuka had plastered on her face.

"You wanted to shower and I was getting impatient but..." Yuuka says as she stands and struts her way across the room towards Akane, grabbing her hand before pulling her flush against herself. "You're just in time for round two."

With that, Yuuka smashes her lips against Akane's, sending the girl to stumble back a little, her back against the wall. Snaking her hands onto Akane's hips, she deepens the kiss with a tilt of her head. Akane's fingers found its way into Yuuka's locks, tugging at her strands of hair hoping Yuuka would react and give in. Yuuka gasps at the slight pain against her scalp, giving Akane the lead she was hoping for. Akane proceeds to wrapping her arms around Yuuka's neck, raising a leg to wrap around Yuuka's waist. Yuuka feeling her do so instantly scoops her up, supporting her weight against the wall with her hands on her bottom. The extra height allowed Akane to deepen the kiss more, both moaning in the process.

Yui who had still been in the same room, with her shirt now properly fixed and a fresh pair of panties on, she felt like she was invading their privacy and needed to escape. But how? She thought. Should she quickly slip past them while they were both occupied? She didn't have time to think and quickly ducked, attempting to pass the couple, however, Akane, who unexpectedly had a sergeant side of her Yui didn't know about, had stopped Yui in her tracks.

"Yui, why don't you join us."

It wasn't a question; it was more of a demand.

Yui slowly stood, stunned, a chill running down her spine by how her words had surprisingly affected her body. All she could muster up was a faint little "Okay."

Akane releases her legs from around Yuuka to properly stand. Yuuka grabbed a hold of Akane's hand as Akane grabs Yui's, leading one another into the couple's room. Their room was already dimly lit by the tall lamp in the far corner of the room. A neatly made king sized bed in the center, a love-seat at the foot of their bed that looked just as comfy as their bed, two accent tables on either side, and other expensive looking furniture Yui dreamed of owning once she could buy her own condo. Yuuka had released her hand from Akane's grasp escaping into their custom made built-in wardrobe, leaving Akane and Yui alone in her room.

"So how was it having my girlfriend make you orgasm? That 'was' your first time, wasn't it?" Akane says with a smirk, now sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't kno-"

"Ah, ah. Sh..." She hushed Yui. "I'm totally fine with sharing... Come closer."

Yui, who had been standing quite a distance away, anxious of the outcome the night would bring her, she hesitantly approached Akane. Sure she thought earlier that being with either of the two would have been a dream come true, but the both of them at once?! It no doubt was a dream because there's no way in hell a scenario like this could ever happen to her. To Yui, the difference between the couple was that Yuuka gives off an elegant princess vibe. Gentle with her words, and gentle with her touches; proven after being with Yuuka literally a few minutes ago. Akane on the other hand was the complete opposite. She was rough in all sorts of ways, except her fair, smooth looking skin. Her words, her movements, just the way she handled things was rough. If Yui had to choose between sadistic and masochistic, Akane no doubt was the sadistic, and Yuuka was the masochistic.

Within arm's reach, Akane pulls the younger girl towards her with force making Yui pin her against the bed. Shocked at the suddenness, Yui instantly apologizes, somewhat afraid of Akane after the whole sergeant-like way of speaking earlier. Sensing the girl's fear, Akane's eyes immediately soften as she tucks her hair behind her ear before proceeding to pull her down for a kiss. After just thinking of Akane as the rough type, Yui was surprised by her gentleness. She adjusted her position, getting a little more comfortable, melting into the kiss, loving the feeling of Akane's soft lips against hers. With their eyes closed, their lips moved slowly in sync. Yui hadn't pictured Akane to be the romantic type of kisser after she'd witnessed all the times she'd ordered the older girl around in the past. The way Akane passionately made out with Yui had turned the tables about her impression of Akane.

Yui for the first time ever took the initiative to continue further. Breaking their heated kiss, she sits up, and removes her shirt once more letting her unrestrained breasts free. Akane remained still beneath her watching the girl strip. She watched as Yui revealed her toned body, her abs, and her big mounds that looked irresistible. It drove her crazy seeing Yui like this, but seeing that she wasn't fully undressed yet, only drove her crazy even more. Being teased by such a pure woman, she felt the urge to rip everything off at once, but refrained. She didn't want to frighten the girl. Looking up at Yui, she became curious of the girl's size. Akane slides her hand up her body starting from her hips, then to her front, and then to its destination. As predicted, Yui's were bigger than Yuuka's, Akane thought as she cupped Yui's right breast into her hand. Yui inhales a large intake of air at the sudden contact, her nipples instantly reacting, showing her that she felt pleasure in it. Akane raises her other hand, cupping the lonely breast before giving them both a light squeeze. She trails her hands back down again, admiring and tracing Yui's body. She couldn't wait to have her.

Feeling Akane's lurking eyes on her, she covers her breasts now embarrassed. Akane captures her hands guiding them back down to her sides.

"Don't hide them."

Just as Akane said that, another pair of hands groped her breasts from behind causing her to jump. Yui sharply turned her head to the side, seeing Yuuka who had just returned, only now completely naked.

"Miss me?" Yuuka whispers into her ear. "Because I miss these."

Yuuka squeezes Yui's breasts harder than how Akane had done it earlier causing her to groan in both pain and pleasure. Releasing her grip of Yui's breasts, she rests her hand against her jaw, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Yui leans back into Yuuka giving her better access. Akane on the other hand had now lifted herself up off the bed trailing wet kisses over Yui's exposed neck and lower until she reached her breasts. She took one into her mouth, sucking and twirling her tongue over the pinkish-brown erected nipple earning herself a small moan from the younger girl. She attended to the other, giving it just as much attention, sucking and flicking before letting go with a pop. Akane inspects her work and admires the view of her girlfriend and Yui hungrily making out.

Yuuka pulls away allowing the both of them to catch their breaths only to have Yui yelp in surprise as Akane switches their positions, claiming her lips for herself. Both Yui and Akane moan at the roughness. With her legs spread apart and Akane between them, Akane glides a hand over her body again in-between kisses and down to massage Yui's clothed center. Yui moans at the friction only wishing she had taken those off too.

After Yuuka had taken her virginity, she'd been hungry for more. If she'd known it felt as good as that, maybe she'd be more open and wild and gone out more. But then she thought to herself, if that had happened, would Yuuka still have taken advantage of her while she was sleeping? Whatever the outcome, Yui knew no one could compare to how Yuuka made her feel, and to make things better for her, she was about to have Akane as well tonight.

Yui was soaked through her new pair of panties she had just put on moments ago as Akane continued to rub against her sensitive bud. Moving the fabric to the side over her folds, one of Yui's long awaited desires was finally fulfilled. Akane strokes her fingers up and down between her folds, lapping the juices the younger girl had produced to tease her at her entrance, then removed the girls' garment.

As Akane continued pleasuring Yui, Yuuka, who had been behind Akane the entire time managed to slip off her girlfriends boy shorts along with her panties. Being on all fours over Yui who had her legs spread apart, Akane's plump bottom and now both of Akane's and Yui's wetness became the perfect view for Yuuka. Without much preparation, Yuuka gives Akane's entrance a quick stroke from her sensitive bud to her entrance before slipping in her middle finger to the knuckle. The sudden penetration caused Akane's body to jolt forward, an aggressive moan sending vibrations through to Yui's mouth before breaking the kiss. Yuuka gave Akane a few pumps before entering another digit, her fingers stretching her girlfriend, coated in her juices.

Akane nudges Yui to slide herself further up the bed as Yuuka continues to roughly move in and out, the sound of palm slapping against Akane along with her pleasure-filled screams lingering the room. Yui stops sliding up feeling Akane grab her leg, her bare lower half now directly under Akane. Wasting no time, she leans down and takes Yui unexpectedly fast, muffling her jagged breaths and moans against her core. Yui throws herself back feeling rushes of ecstasy course through her again as Akane devoured her. She could feel every pulse in her body become more intense as she weakened under the older girl's touch. Having Yuuka and Akane eat her out in one night was too good to be true. The attention Akane was giving to her lower region quickly threw her over the edge. Her fingers tangled in Akane's locks, her legs buckling as intense waves of pleasure shot through her, mouth agape as she watches Akane continue ravishing her.

Akane inserts two fingers inside Yui. She lets out a hiss of pleasure the same time Akane does as Yuuka became more aggressive from behind. Yuuka inserts the third digit, stretching and fucking Akane harder. Yui screams out as she finally reaches. She holds Akane's moving hand still as she rides out yet another intense orgasm.

Akane pulls her fingers out letting Yui come down from her high alone as Yuuka continued to abuse her. She sits up, the angle of Yuuka's thrusts hitting her in the right spots. Yuuka, with her free hand began rubbing in circular motions directly over her clit.

"Aahh..." Akane moans out, and pants. "I'm close..."

Arching herself more into Yuuka's embrace, Yuuka increases her speed. The build up in Akane's body ready for an intense orgasm. Her hand reaches behind, grabbing a hold of Yuuka for stability. Her chest rises with each breath uncontrollably. Her breathing becomes jagged and her body begins to jerk as she nears her climax.

With one final curl of Yuuka's fingers, Akane shudders as she finally comes. She plops herself next to Yui , both overworked. Although Yuuka hadn't been touched at all, she was already pleased enough knowing she was able to fuck her girlfriend and the women she had always fantasied about.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my other shitty Os on Wattpad


End file.
